


Sent Away

by DarkestChasm



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Crazy Plot Twists, Crime, Death, Drama, Friendship, Futuristic, Gen, Insanity, Journal, Language, Multi, Murder, Rampancy, Rape, Revenge, Suspence, Time Travel, Utopia, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestChasm/pseuds/DarkestChasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jon never killed Rorschach, and really sent him 15 years into the future? Would things have changed for the better? Or would they have only been made worse than before? Was Rorschach's journal the thing that stopped the world form having the perfect Utopia or was it just the thing that made the world a better place? (Based off Movie.) Pairings: M/F & MxxF. (xx non-con)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent Away

  **Prologue:**  


**Dr. Manhattan's POV**

I stared at Rorschach as he stopped walking, I didn't want to kill my friend, but I also didn't want to let the peace that we had all worked so hard for, be stopped. I planned to go to mars and come back in fifty years or more, just until everything about my assassination to New York died down.  _I might be able to send him there and meet back with him in a couple of years,_  I mused in my mind.

Then realization struck and I wanted to bash my head into something hard for not thinking of it sooner. But I didn't do that, no, instead I thought about all of the possibilities and side effects. I felt annoyed when I couldn't think of anywhere to send him.  _New York would be a good choice but he might not want to ever see that place again…_

"Out of my way, people have to be told." Rorschach growled at me, his hands out of his pockets and in a ready position. Though I'm not sure what he was ready for, I would not fight him. Nite Owl ran out of the building, only to stop and stare at the two of us. The wind was too loud for him to hear what we were saying.

 _Anywhere on Earth would be fine, but the USA would be the best… I send him to the middle of the country and he might not realize that he is in a different time period, yes the future is perfect… he will see that what we did was not wrong, but necessary!_  I thought, summoning my power into my hand that was rising, directed at Rorschach.

"You know I can't let you do that." I said, trying to keep up the conversation as long as I could. I needed everything planned right or something may go wrong, that would be bad.

I gave Rorschach a blank look, I needed to kill him but I had just learned the importance of life, I can't – no I  _wouldn't_  – kill Rorschach. I will send him to the future, just draw a Rorschach like drawing into the snow and stage the death of Rorschach. No harm no foul, just a happier, safer world. Just to show him that we made a better world, maybe one filled with lies, but still a better world.

"Suddenly you discover humanity? Convenient." Rorschach stated bitterly, the rough edge on his voice telling me his jaw was clenched. Rorschach took off his hat and ripped off his mask, showing fiery orange hair and dark eyes with a sharp, yet sadly disfigured, looking face. He stared me right in the eye.

I got to work, summoning the power to my fingertips, I felt a tickling sensation when I had just enough power to send him where I wanted him, I pictured in my mind where I wanted him to go and I thought about Downtown St. Louis, Missouri. A place I had only visited once, but it was almost peaceful and almost everyone was cheerful. There was not much hate, crime, or anything of the sort.

_Perfect…_

"If you cared from the start, none of this would have ever happened." Rorschach had anger boiling in his blood but had a calm face; he seemed to be a master at masks.

"I can change almost anything... but I can't change human nature." I responded, guilt forming in a tight ball of my stomach. Something that made me wonders about why I didn't know these feelings sooner...

Rorschach didn't skip a beat. "Of course you must protect the lies that are making your utopia. Whats one more body amongst foundations?" I struck a glance at Nite Owl, he looked mortified, too scared to move. Rorschach had tears well up in his eyes, he looked so innocent and hurt that I didn't answer; instead I looked away from his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it..." His voice cracked and his face started to twitch. He was fed up with waiting. "DO IT!"

"I hope to see you later my dear friend." I said quietly, and with that, I sent him to another world, instead of my blue hue that usually came from teleporting I changed that to blood and left it to fall into an artistic red marking in the snow. A symbol I hoped would be understood.

About half a second later I caught sight of Dan, starting to fall to his knees, "NOOOOO!" He yelled while falling, landing with a 'poof' on the ground. I felt happy, but now I had to lie to Adrian, that would be the hardest part of it all. He could read me like an open book. I felt bad looking at Dan, I wanted to tell him of the message, to stop his greif, but I knew that I couldn't.

I walked gracefully over to Dan whose face was white and he looked like he was about to cry. He looked up at me when I got close enough, I answered the question he had in his mind,  _Why Jon… why?_

"I had to protect the peace. You must understand." Dan looked very angry, but stood up and walked back inside with me, away from the cold and from the fake blood that littered the snow outside. I stared at him a second longer than was probably necessary, hoping he understood the message. If he did, however, he didn't show it.

"You still shouldn't have killed him." Dan muttered darkly as he passed Laurie and I, and I gave him a last glance. He walked to the stairs and plopped down, head in his hands. I turned my attention back to Laurie, she was telling me to stay, to be with her and Dan, but I couldn't watch the flower I love wilt away with time. I just couldn't add another death to my concious.

I cupped her cheek and she stopped talking. "Laurie, I must leave. Staying here would cause... complications." Her eye welled with tears and she stared into my eyes

"Jon plea-" I stopped her when I drew her in and gave her a goodbye kiss, I made my body start to fade away, giving me a time limit so I didn't draw this on too long.

"Goodbye, Laurie." One tear escaped the cage of her eyelashes, though she quickly wiped it away with her thumb. I looked at Adrian who nodded his head and I returned the gesture.

Adrian flashed a witheredsmile. "It was wonderful working with you, Jon." Adrian's already small smile faded, and he looked me in the eye. "I will miss you my good friend." Adrian sighed then he smiled again, but this one was more of a regretful wince. The effect of the deaths was beginning to show on his pale and ghostly face.

I nodded in return and Adrian's face filled with grief. I turned to my friends that all stared at me, I waved goodbye and then disappeared off of earth and ended up on a dull red planet . I looked around the barren world and took it all in. Vaugely like Mars, but much more battered and spikey.

"I wonder how it will all look in a couple of years..." I sat, my legs crisscrossed on the red rock under me and I began to meditate, just as the sun started coming up, giving off breathtaking views. The deeper into my meditation I went, the more I rose, letting the meditation cleanse my unforgiving soul. The rest of the barren wasteland around me died into nothing, it was only me on this red planet.

No hate.

No war.

No nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** **Alright... Question of the Chapter is...**

**Would you rather be in the ocean surrounded by sharks and on a raft or swimming in a HUGE lake with 20 piranhas?**

**(Just to hint you in, I want to give QotCs so that readers, if they have nothing to say, can hopefully answer my questions and get to know me better as a person.)**


End file.
